After Sunrise Crowfeather's Flight
by Leopardstorm
Summary: In a series of After Sunrise short stories, how does Crowfeather cope with the most shocking Gathering since the Clans moved to the lake. Please read and review! Completed. I wish for this to be finished now so I can concentrate on my other stories...:P
1. Exile

**After Sunrise, many questions were left unanswered. I want to sort of smooth these out until The Fourth Apprentice comes out. This is gonna be a four-shot, and part of a series of stories set 'After Sunrise'**

**Please remember to read 'Destroyed Fate!'**

**Enjoy**

**Leopardstorm**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, so here it goes! **

**I own a Yamaha Musical Keyboard, but I am afraid I do not own Warriors!**

**After Sunrise – 'Crowfeather's Flight**

**Chapter 1 - Exile**

Why? Why did she have to tell everyone at the Gathering? It could have been our secret. It never needed to get any further then Squirrelflight, Me and the kits. Now so many hearts have been broken. And what about all of our futures? I could be exiled from WindClan for this, and Leafpool might have to give up her Medicine Cat duties. And the kits will be forever known as the kits that came from a half-Clan relationship.

I am standing in the deserted WindClan camp. After the Gathering, I had ran back to the camp to think about what to do next. I have to face them. I can't just keep running forever.

I hear rustling. Are Onestar and the others coming back? Yes, it's them, and Onestar looks livid. I groan inwardly. What is there to say? Yeah, it's happened, we can't change the past. But that's not what Onestar will think. Suddenly, my mind crosses thoughts about Nightcloud and Breezepelt….this is my chance to tell them I don't want them, and I want to be with Leafpool not, **stinking** _her!_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the TallRock for a Clan meeting." Onestar's powerful yowl has woken up the cats that had stayed behind. Confusion is written all over their faces. If only they didn't have to know.

"Crowfeather has been found to have had kits with the ThunderClan medicine cat," Onestar shouts mercilessly

"Ex Medicine Cat more like," Tornear yowls from the back.

Onestar waves his tail for silence, "he has transgressed against the warrior code, in not just having fallen in love with a different Clan cat, but with a medicine cat no less. You have tainted the blood of WindClan, by having half-Clan kits. You can not stay in WindClan if that is the crimes you have committed. You are hereby exiled from WindClan and if a warrior finds you on our territory, they have authorisation to kill you on the spot."

I have no answer for this, I just hang my head. I walk over to the exit with dozens of pairs of eyes watching me, penetrating the gaze through my pelt. Suddenly, the mange-bag steps in front of me. _Oh, not now! _I think.

"Why?" she asks me crisply. "I thought you were over that piece of fox-dung moons ago!"

"Well at least she actually gives me room to breathe!" I shout back in anger. "You are always around me, and I HATE IT!"

"But Crowfeather," her voice immediately softens in 'pain' "I thought you loved me…"

"Well you thought wrong!" I shout not just to her now, but the whole Clan. "Yeah, your rumours are all true! I used her, to get back into the Clan. But do you know what? I don't care. This Clan has turned into a load of battle hungry mange-bags that just want to catch ThunderClan for something they didn't do! I am sick of it!"

I walk out, knocking Nightcloud and a very smug looking Breezepelt out of the way. _If only I could rip my claws through his neck!_

I go out of the camp, running as fast as my legs will take me. I am just running and running and running, I just need to be alone. I have just realised that I am on the island's treebridge. There are cats on there. Five cats. _Should I go on?_ I think I will…but…I see Leafpool, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze. What do I say? I've torn them all up! I take a deep breath and I go. Is this the right decision?

**Well that's the first chapter. If you want me to continue it, I will. Just remember to review! It means a lot to me!**

**Thank you **

**From Leopardstorm**


	2. Confrontation

**Hey again!**

**I am happy that I had received 37 hits on this story. This was just gonna be a distraction while I upload Chapter 4 of Destroyed Fate!**

**Well, I will carry on. But please, please, please review for me! It makes my day! As long as I know that people are reading my story, then I will carry on writing. **

**Thanks a lot to xxxLeafxCrowxxx (you have reviewed everything I have written! Thank you!) And my first anonymous reviewer, Honeyblaze (GET AN ACCOUNT!!!! LOL Thank you Honeyblaze!)**

**Here is Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2, Confrontation**

I see them there. Talking amongst each other. Are they talking about me? I can see Squirrelflight there too. Seeing her made me feel worse. I have ruined her relationship with Brambleclaw, and judging by the look in the ThunderClan deputy's eyes, it seems like they're done for good. _Yet just another heart I have broken tonight!_

I leap noiselessly off the tree-bridge, padding along the grass silently. The trees provide good cover so I can listen in to their conversation.

Even though it is only them on the island, I still have to stain my ears because the silence was so deafening.

Finally, my ears focus in on Leafpool talking to her- no, _our_ kits, "I won't blame you for staying, my kits. Your Clan needs you terribly," Jayfeather looks like he is gonna complain, but Leafpool gives him a mouthful of tail. "No, Jayfeather. If you were to leave with us, the Clan would be with out a medicine cat. And Lionblaze, you would be depriving ThunderClan of the best warrior in the forest."

So that it why they were meeting up. They are leaving. I could go with them, but I have already destroyed their lives many times over for that to happen. My tail droops as I head towards the tree-bridge, facing that fact that I must walk alone for the rest of my days. I would rather be sleeping with _her_, than living alone.

"Crowfeather?" a voice sounds out. Leafpool! She wants to talk to me! But then I realise that her voice that used to be so loving and caring, had become so crisp and unforgiving.

"Leafpool," I say cooly and without expression.

"Have you come to rub it in our faces?" Squirrelflight retorts bitterly. "That we don't have any mates that we can hide behind and take the anger?"

"I-I-I-I heard you talk about leaving just now…"I began, really struggling with anything constructive to say.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Jayfeather shoots back. He definitely inherited my personality…unfortunately.

Lionblaze let out a low growl challenging me for a fight. I know better than to start with him; he nearly killed me on a border patrol not long after the Great Battle.

"Why are you being so hostile to me?" I ask. **Big **mistake.

"Why? Why!?" Leafpool is being angrier than I've ever seen the normally quite and passive she-cat before. "You pick a mate that's possessive and you LIKE IT! I tell you that you have kits in ThunderClan, and you tell me I mean nothing. And then you say it again in front of every cat in **every CLAN!**

"I thought you were going to be loyal to me," Leafpool whispers softly. "You told me no matter who you pick as a mate, that you will be loyal to me if the time comes where you have to choose. You destroyed me. It felt like eating myself alive! You don't know what it feels like…"

"I do, Leafpool. You know I do. Even though on the outside, it looks like I love Nightcloud and Breezepelt, the only reason I am in contact with them in the first place is so I can stay here at the lake. I used them so I could stay in WindClan. I never loved either of them. I wish I could rip my claws through Breezepelt's fur right now! I never wanted them. I wanted you. When I had to fight ThunderClan, I felt sick. I almost forced myself not to go. But I had to. And it was horrible.

"Even though I couldn't see either of you, I was still proud of you. All of you," I look at Jayfeather and Lionblaze as they face me. "I knew that you were going to be great assets to your Clan, and I still loved you all."

"So what are you doing here now?" Leafpool asks much more calmly and – did I detect a trace of _love_ in there?

"I got exiled when Onestar got back. He threw me out with the whole Clan watching, and I got confronted by the mange-bag-"Leafpool giggles with a small smile. "And I just ran to here, and saw you here."

"Well, you know what we are doing here now," Leafpool looks up at me. "We're leaving because there is nothing here left for us."

"But where will you go?" I ask with some curiosity.

Leafpool looks slightly disconcerted. _Oh, what have I done now?_

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asks with a look of sheer disappointment on her beautiful face.

"You mean it?" I mew like a four-moon-old kit.

"Yes!" she chuckles lightly as she licks my shoulder. _Finally, I feel complete. But where will go now?_

**So, that's Chapter 2. Yay, they get back together! But what will happen next and where will they go?? Don't forget to read Destroyed Fate!**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(There is a poll on my userpage, please answer it if you have read Destroyed Fate!)**


End file.
